


Sex and Candy

by orphan_account



Series: Smutty Songs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Couch Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home early, and is met with a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> Sorry I wrote this at 1am last night (this morning?) so sorry if it's sloppy.  
> Songs at:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBPyYeCf95o

  _Hangin' 'round downtown by myself_

_And I had so much time_

_To sit and think about myself_

_And then there she was_

_Like double cherry pie_

_Yeah, there she was_

_Like disco superfly_

_I smell sex and candy here_

_Who's that lounging in my chair?_

_Who's that casting devious stares in my direction?_

_Mama, this surely is a dream, yeah_

_Yeah mama, this surely is a dream_

_Hangin' 'round downtown by myself_

_And I had too much caffeine_

_And I was thinkin' 'bout myself_

_And then there she was_

_In platform double suede_

_Yeah, there she was_

_Like disco lemonade_

_I smell sex and candy here_

_Who's that lounging in my chair?_

_Who's that casting devious stares in my direction?_

_Mama, this surely is a dream, yeah_

_Yeah mama, this surely is a dream,_

_Yeah mama, this surely is a dream, yeah_

_I smell sex and candy here_

_Who's that lounging in my chair?_

_Who's that casting devious stares in my direction?_

_Mama this surely is a dream_

_Yeah, mama this surely is a dream_

_Yeah, mama this surely is a dream, yeah_

_Yeah, mama this must be my dream_

_-Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground_

_~~~_

Derek had come home from work early, and he was greeted with the most delicious sight he had ever seen. Stiles…on the couch…fucking himself onto his fingers. His eyes were heavy lidded, but when he saw Derek; he let out a moan that could have put porn stars to shame. All Derek could do was stand there with his mouth gaping open and stare. Oh, yeah and he _definitely_ wasn’t drooling. He closed his eyes and pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t in a dream. When he reopened them, Stiles was staring back at him with a devilish smile on his lips.

“Are you just gonna keep standing there staring, or am I still gonna have to finish myself off like I originally planned?”

Before Stiles could even fully complete his sentence Derek was undressed and had pounced on him.

“Fuck, Stiles. You look so fuckin’ hot stretched open on your fingers. Bet you were wishing it was me up there fucking you senseless.’’ Derek was panting into Stiles ear.

“Yeah, I was, but now I need you in me, Der. Please…please.” Stiles said breathlessly. All his earlier cockiness blown out the window.

“Flip over for me.” Stiles did so without question.

            Derek turned Stiles’ head and gave him a quick kiss. Then he slid down his body, and spread Stiles’ ass apart. He nuzzled his nose between his cheeks.

“Derek, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to spread you open with my tongue.” Derek said off-handedly like he wasn’t really paying attention. Which he wasn’t, since now he was blowing across Stiles’ hole watching it clench around nothing.

“Hmm…I wonder.” Derek looked up at Stiles with a predatory grin on his face. “How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? 1…2…3...between every number he swiped his tongue across Stiles’ hole, and then slipped it in with relative ease.

Derek let out a moan. “Stiles, you taste so good; just like fuckin’ candy.”

Stiles pushed back on his tongue. He was whimpering and moaning. “Der...more…please…more.”

Derek added two fingers in and scissored them around his tongue.

“No. I need you in me _right fucking now_.”

“You’re not ready, yet. You’ve only taken two fingers, babe.”

“Derek.” Stiles gave his a pointed look. “Fuckin’ do it.”

“Alright, hand me the lube.” He slicked up his cock and line up with Stiles entrance. He slowly pushed in until he was bottomed out.

He laid his head down on Stiles’ back placing small kisses while waiting for him to adjust. Stiles was shaking around Derek; torn between the pain and pleasure.

“I’m okay. You can move.” Stiles grunted out. Derek rolled his hips into the tight heat surrounding him.

“You’re so god damn tight. It feels so good, babe.” He pulled out until only the tip was in, and then slammed into Stiles.

“Shit, Der, right there.” Stiles moaned arching his back. Derek tried to hit that spot inside him every other thrust. He could tell how close Stiles was by the way his thigh were shaking beneath him and the little gasps of air he was pulling in.

“Come for me. I need to feel you come around my cock; screaming my name.” That was all it took for Stiles to fall apart crying out a broken “Derek.”

Derek gave a few more sharp thrust, and then he painted Stiles’ insides with his cum. He pulled out of him slowly, and rearranged them so they were lying beside each other. It was an awkward position, but they somehow made it work.

            Stiles was smiling gently up at Derek. “Guess you better start coming home early more often."


End file.
